movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends: Movie Spoof Travels Trivia Questions
Here are some questions in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels. Miss Bianca and the Bernard: 1: *Who do they meet when they come to a house? **A. Taran and Eilonwy **B. Mr. and Mrs. Parr **C. Aladdin and Jasmine *Mr. and Mrs. Parr. *Correct. 2: *Who is lift in charge to watch over Yasha? **A. Edd **B. Flippy **C. Andrew Catsmith *Andrew Catsmith. *Correct. 3: *Who is Yasha Mousekewitz now? **A: Miss Bianca **B: Tanya Mousekewitz **C: Wonder Mouse Girl *Miss Bianca. *Correct. 4: *What villain do Stephen, Andrew and Miss Bianca chase away? **A: Lionel Diamond **B: Chula **C: Red Guy *Chula. *Correct. 5: *What character is it that Stephen and his friends have bumped into? **A: Mickey Mouse **B: Bernard **C: Minnie Mouse *Bernard. *Correct. 6: *What month is the baby born? **A: April **B: July **C: December *April. *Correct. 7: *Who is trying to go after the baby? **A: Belladonna and Madame Mousey **B: Tom and Jerry **C: CatDog *Belladonna and Madame Mousey. *Correct. 8: *Who tries to eat the heroes? **A: Ripper Roo **B: Leopard Seal **C: Jano *Leopard Seal. *Correct. 9: *Who kidnaps Stephen, Tod, Courage, The Powerpuff Girls, and Miss Bianca? **A: Amos Slade **B: Sailor John **C: Rico *Rico *Correct. 10: *Who gets injured during the rescue? **A: Dr. Dawson **B: Eddy **C: Ed *Dr. Dawson. *Correct. Piglet Pan: 1: *Who is hurt bad after Basil hurts himself? **A. Sheep & Cuddles **B. Bubbles & Buttercup **C. Tod & Copper *Sheep & Cuddles. *Correct. 2: *What do you think Piglet is trying to find? **A. His shadow. **B. His ghost. **C. His evil clone. *His shadow. *Correct. 3: *What does Piglet teach the heroes? **A. How to drive. **B. How to fight. **C. How to fly. *How to fly. *Correct. 4: *Where do the heroes fly to? **A. The Island of Sodor. **B. A Galaxy Far, Far Away. **C. Neverland. *Neverland. *Correct. 5: *What scares Negaduck? **A. Scar. **B. Bear. **C. Rex. *Scar. *Correct. 6: *What are the heroes going to fight? **A. Cats. **B. Squirrels. **C. Dogs. *Dogs. *Correct. 7: *Who yells 'This is your last chance, Kanga!'? **Negaduck **Gaston **Clayton *Negaduck. *Correct. 8: *What kind of present does Piglet get? **A. A bomb present. **B. A train set present. **C. A film collection present. *A bomb present. *Correct. 9: *What kind of magic does Piglet use to show everyone how to fly? **A. Sheep dust. **B. Dog dust. **C. Kangaroo dust. *Dog dust. *Correct. 10: *Who are the lost boys? **A. Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. **B. Dexter, Johnny Bravo, Courage, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. **C. Tommy, Winnie the Pooh, Dinah, Dara, Terk, and Roo. *Tommy, Winnie the Pooh, Dinah, Dara, Terk, and Roo. *Correct. The Black Cauldron (Animal Style): 1: *Who is Stephen's love interest? **A. Olivia Flaversham **B. Sandy Cheeks **C. Cholena *Sandy Cheeks. *Correct. 2: *Who does Fievel challenge to a duel? **A. Courage **B. Andrew Catsmith **C. Stephen Squirrelsky *Stephen Squirrelsky. *Correct. 3: *Who is after the cauldron? **A. Scar **B. Negaduck **C. Cat R. Waul *Cat R. Waul. *Correct. 4: *Who is Fievel's girlfriend to help the heroes escape. **A. Cholena **B. Tanya Mousekewitz **C. Olivia Flaversham *Olivia Flaversham. *Correct. 5: *Who is Cat. R Waul's assistant? **A. Discord. **B. Jano **C. Chula *Chula. *Correct. 6: *Who eats Fievel's apple? **A. Edmond **B. Marie **C. Oliver *Oliver. *Correct. 7: *Who has Conker transformed into? **A. Stephen Squirrelsky **B. Andrew Catsmith **C. Kermit the Frog *Kermit the Frog. *Correct. 8: *What does Fievel use to protect himself? **A. An axe **B. A gold club **C. A sword *A sword. *Correct. 9: *Who are the witches? **A. Madam Mim, Madame Medusa, Witch Hazel **B. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup **C. Madame Mousey, Stretch, and Belladonna *Madame Mousey, Stretch, and Belladonna. *Correct. 10: *What does Cat R. Waul get killed by? **A. Pistol guns **B. Lightsabers **C. The cauldron *The cauldron. *Correct. Trent Hood: 1: *What is this story about? **A. Duncan **B. Trent **C. Owen *Trent. *Correct. 2: *Who was the rich person? **A. Sal Left Thumb **B. Rothbart **C. Headless Horseman *Rothbart. *Correct. 3: *What do you think the disguises Stephen and Andrew use to disguise themselves as? **A. Cinderella, Snow White, Geppetto, and Sultan **B. Sir Topham Hatt, The Harbor Master, Marina Beauty, and Queen Melissa III **C. Cat, Dog, Ren, and Stimpy *Cinderella, Snow White, Geppetto, and Sultan. *Correct. 4: *Who is the sheriff of Nottingham? **A. Clayton **B. Pete **C. Gaston *Pete. *Correct. 5: *Who has been given the badge to join Stephen and his team? **A. Gumball Watterson **B. Roo **C. Mowgli *Gumball Watterson. *Correct. 6: *Who is Trent's love? **A. Princess Peach **B. Princess Sally **C. Gwen *Gwen. *Correct. 7: *Who wins the Archery Tournament? **A. Daffy Duck **B. Mickey Mouse **C. Rayman *Daffy Duck. *Correct. 8: *Who does Pete arrest? **A. Dallben **B. Grandpa Max **C. Goofy *Dallben. *Correct. 9: *How do Trent and Andrew escape? **A. By going through the castle **B. Diving into the moat and swimming in it **C. Taking a shortcut *Diving into the moat and swimming in it. *Correct. 10: *Who always says "Mommy"? **A. Rothbart **B. Big Black Pete **C. Marvin *Rothbart *Correct. Baby (a.k.a Dumbo): 1: *What train do they ride on? **A. Thomas the Tank Engine **B. Puffa **C. Casey Jr. *Casey Jr. *Correct. 2: *Why do everyone laugh at Baby? **A. His ears **B. His tail **C. His pacifier *His ears. *Correct. 3: *Who goes wild? **A. MeeMee **B. Emily the Emerald Engine **C. Sally Acorn *MeeMee *Correct. 4: *What kind of animal is Mickey? **A. Mouse **B. Cat **C. Dog *Mouse. *Correct. 5: *What happens in the Pachyderms' Pyramid? **A. A successful performance **B. A failed performance **C. Or a wreckage that crashes *A wreckage. *Correct. 6: *How many females are there? **A. 9. **B. 14. **C. 4. *Four, minus MeeMee. *Correct. 7: *Who scares the females? **A. Mickey Mouse **B. Jiminy Cricket **C. Darwin Watterson *Mickey Mouse *Correct. 8: *Who teaches Baby to fly? **A. Sonic and his friends **B. Ten Cents and his friends **C. Theodore Tugboat and his friends *Sonic and his friends. *Correct. 9: *What weapon do they use as a magic one? **A. A feather **B. Glasses **C. Cigar *A feather. *Correct. 10: *Why is Baby flying? **A. Because he uses his ears **B. Because he uses a ball **C. Because he uses his hands *Because he uses his ears *Correct. Bubblesrella: 1: *What is the Sculley Maiden's name? **A. Sandy **B. Maid Marian **C. Bubbles *Bubbles *Correct. 2: *Who is the new cat in the house? **A. Edmond **B. Berlioz **C. Toulouse *Edmond. *Correct. 3: *What are the cats afraid of? **A. Grand Duke of Owls **B. The Bear **C. Stinky Pete *Grand Duke of Owls *Correct. 4: *Who is Bubbles' stepmother? **A. Ursula **B. Aunt Figg **C. Queen of Hearts *Ursula *Correct. 5: *What is the king's plan? **A. To get Michael to marry someone **B. To get ready for a ball **C. To get everything ready *To get Michael to marry someone. *Correct. 6: *What do the heroes need to eat since it's morning? **A. Breakfast **B. Lunch **C. Dinner *Breakfast. *Correct. 7: *What has Bubbles left behind? **A. Her slipper **B. Her clothes **C. Her glasses *Her slipper. *Correct. 8: *What has happened to Grand Duke of Owls? **A. He falls off **B. He gets hurt **C. He gets kicked out *He gets kicked out by Patou? *Correct. 9: *What does Bubbles wish for? **A. To go to the ball. **B. To get new clothes. **C. To get into trouble. *To go to the ball. *Correct. 10: *What does Bubbles finally wear to marry Michael? **A. Her other glass slipper **B. Her ball dress **C. Her glasses *Her other glass slipper. *Correct. Animal Story: 1: *When is Cody's birthday party? **A. Today **B. Tomorrow **C. Every day *Today. *Correct. 2: *What does Tillie knock over? **A. The toy talker **B. The toy maker **C. The toy microphone *The toy talker. *Correct. 3: *Who arrives? **A. Puss in Boots **B. Little John **C. Lady Kluck *Puss in Boots *Correct. 4: *What does Stephen get stuck in his mouth? **A. A checker from a checkerboard **B. A card **C. His glasses *A checker from a checkerboard. *Correct. 5: *What does Stephen shock Puss with? **A. An electric shock **B. A lightsaber **C. A pistol gun *An electric shock. *Correct. 6: *To get rid of Puss, what do Stephen and his friends use to do so? **A. A chain reaction **B. Knocking him out of the window **C. Trying to terminate him *A chain reaction. *Correct. 7: *Who bumps into Judy? **A. Pudge **B. Jinty and Pug **C. Ed, Edd, and Eddy *Pudge. *Correct. 8: *Who gets burnt? **A. Stephen **B. Robin Hood **C. Andrew *Stephen. *Correct. 9: *Who falls and gets hurt? **A. Andrew Catsmith **B. Stephen Squirrelsky **C. Puss in Boots *Puss in Boots. *Correct. 10: *Who gets defeated by getting surrounded by cars? **A. Dragon **B. Spud **C. Butch *Dragon. *Correct. Robin and the Beanstalk: 1: *Who steals Jasmine? **A. Willie **B. Edgar **C. Bowser *Willie. *Correct. 2: *Who is trying to kill the cow? **A. Courage **B. Iago **C. Eddy *Courage. *Correct. 3: *What does Robin trade the cow for? **A. Magic beans **B. Trains **C. Boats *Magic beans. *Correct. 4: *How do they defeat the dragonfly? **A. A fish eats him **B. They fight him **C. He lands in with a splash! *A fish eats him. *Correct. 5: *Who is the narrator of the story? **A. Ludwig **B. Edgar Bergen **C. Herman *Ludwig *Correct. 6: *How does a beanstalk grow? **A. Magic beans **B. Magic wand **C. Magic words *Magic beans. *Correct. 7: *What do the heroes use to try and trick Willie? **A. A fly swatter. **B. A transformation. **C. A baseball bat. *A fly swatter. *Correct. 8: *What happens in Happy Valley? **A. Everything changes. **B. It gets better. **C. Someone wrecks it. *Everything changes. *Correct. 9: *Who tosses the beans? **A. Courage **B. Iago **C. Andrew *Courage. *Correct. 10: *Who faints from seeing Willie? **A. Ludwig **B. Herman **C. Edgar Bergen *Ludwig. *Correct. The Aristomice: 1: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 2: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 3: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 4: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 5: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 6: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 7: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 8: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 9: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 10: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. The Little Mer-Lioness: 1: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 2: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 3: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 4: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 5: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 6: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 7: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 8: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 9: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 10: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. Brisbyhontas: 1: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 2: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 3: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 4: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 5: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 6: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 7: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 8: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 9: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 10: **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. Kermiladdin: 1: *Who was the victim that got eaten by the Monster House? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 2: *Who was the rat street? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 3: *What was Miss Piggy's law? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 4: *Who was the diamond in the rough? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 5: *Who touched the forbidden ruby? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 6: *What is Fozzie's special powers? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 7: *What did Anais wish to be? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 8: *How did they defeat McLeach? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 9: *Who did Anais kissed? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. 10: *What was Kermit's last wish? **A. **B. **C. * *Correct. Category:Questions